Aphrodite's Blessing
by mobiledata
Summary: Aphrodite brings a child to Camp Half-Blood named Blake. She has a mission for him to seduce 15 children at Camp Half-Blood in order for her to gain more power. Follow him as he completes his quest for Aphrodite, and has a lot of sex along the way ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I found myself in a dark forest, to my right I saw a large white stone archway that read:

Camp Half-Blood.

"What the hell is Camp Half-Blood?" I muttered to myself.

As I groggily stood up off the forest floor I took in my surroundings. There were hundreds of oak trees with one extremely large pine tree towering over everything. I looked down at my body as I felt a strong gust of wind rush at me. I was wearing an orange t-shirt that read: Camp Half Blood and a pair of blue jeans that over lapped my black Nike sneakers. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked through the archway. Immediately I saw shirtless men with goat legs prancing around playing flutes. As they sang, I felt more and more comfortable, as though nothing in the world could upset me.

There was a very large strawberry field with nice, red, strawberries all growing rapidly as the goat- men played their flutes. There was large mansion-like house that was painted sky blue. There were roughly twenty Greek styled cabins placed in the shape of an omega.

I saw a man on horseback galloping towards me. But as he got closer, I noticed that he wasn't on horseback, he _was _a horse from the waist down he was a white stallion.

"Ah, you must be the one Aphrodite spoke of." He said in a rough voice.

"Excuse me?"

He grabbed my hand and threw me onto his back and began galloping off towards a cabin that looked like a Barbie doll house and smell heavily like perfume. I coughed.

"What the hell is that?"

"The Aphrodite cabin, inside are your brothers and sisters, Piper McLean will explain everything to you."

He tossed me off and galloped away. I walked inside the cabin and saw a large group of kids all gossiping. There was a very pretty Asian girl in a corner blow drying her hair and doing her make up at the same time. When they heard me walk through the door they all looked at me.

"Who are you?" A girl with choppy brown hair, braided with a feather asked me.

"Blake. Apparently you're my siblings."

"A real shame, you're not bad looking. I'm Drew by the way." The Asian girl said as she walked over to me, holding out her hand.

A small voice in my head said:

"_You choose, chop her hand off or just don't shake it"_

I ignored her hand and turned to Piper.

"This dude that looked like he was riding a horse but wasn't told me that I was the one Aphrodite spoke of."

Her eyes looked like she was just realizing something.

"Follow me Blake"

I walked outside of the cabin with her, glad to be rid of the perfume stench.

"Last night, our mother sent me a dream vision, saying that she was going to bring one of her children to us for an important task." She looked at me as though she was expecting something. "Do you have anything with you?"

I suddenly felt something light appear in my pocket. I took out a folded piece of pink paper. Piper motioned for me to open the paper up. As it unfolded I saw neat, cursive handwriting.

My son, Blake.

I have an important task for you. Below, will be a list of campers at Camp Half-Blood. You will receive a blessing tonight at midnight. This will give you the ability to seduce anyone. I ask you to seduce them all. It will increase my power and give me the ability to beat Apollo. Do this and you will be rewarded.

Aphrodite 3

"Apparently this is a note from our mother."

"What does it say?"

_Don't tell her. _I heard a voice say. It was calming and feminine.

"I'm not allowed to tell you"

She looked upset and walked away.

I looked at the back of the note where I saw the list.

List

Jason Grace and Thalia Grace

Percy Jackson

Nico DiAngelo and Hazel Levesque

Malcolm and Annabeth Chase

Will Solace

Frank Zhang and Clarisse La Rue

Leo Valdez and Nyssa

Katie Gardner

Luke Castellan and Connor Stoll

P.S.

Try the women first, they're easier to seduce.

I turned around and began walking to the Ares cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I was within 5 feet from the Ares cabin I could feel surges of anger flowing through my body. I wanted to pick up a sword and just kill someone. I concentrated on my quest and immediately I felt the sensation expel itself from my body.

"What are you doing here new kid?" I heard a gruff, female voice call from the threshold of the cabin.

It was Clarisse. I looked up and stared into her eyes. Her Iris' flashed a light shade of pink. She looked away from me and I saw her cheeks glow with a deep shade of crimson. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at me.

"Um, Clarisse?"

Her head immediately snapped up from the ground and she looked into my eyes. Her Iris' flashed a bright shade of red and then returned back to their normal brown. I could see the exposed skin on her body slowly turning pink and she began to pant erotically with small moans in between each pant. She raised her index finger at me and then slowly curled it towards her, beckoning me to follow her.

She led me to the empty mess hall and laid across the Ares' table. She slowly took off her jacket. Once it hit the ground I walked over to her slowly. I grabbed the back of her head gently and crashed my lips into hers. My tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance. She accepted and my tongue explored her mouth as we slowly took off small articles of clothing like shoes, socks, and accessories.

Then came the other clothes. I grabbed the waistline of her jeans and pulled them down easily, revealing a pair of red panties with the words: I 3 New York across the butt. I smirked and stripped off her dark green tank top. Underneath was a red bra that looked like it came straight off of one of the Victoria's Secret models.

I winked at her and then slowly slipped the straps of her bra off of her shoulders. I began sucking and kissing her neck. She let out soft and quiet moans that just intrigued me more.

"_This is probably the best quest that anyone has ever been on" _I think to myself.

Finally she pushes me away and grabs the hem of my shirt. She lifts it up off me and looks up and down my chest. I was moderately muscular and I had a six-pack of abs. With no memory of my life, I could only wonder if that came from my life or from being a son of the goddess of love, beauty, and sex. She grabbed my jeans and in one swift motion dropped them to the ground. I kicked them off of my feet.

Now, all that was left between me and her was a bra, panties, and a pair of boxers. I quickly moved my hand around to her back and unclasped her bra, letting it slide down her tan, smooth skin and onto the wood floors. Her boobs were a nice size. Not incredibly huge but not very small either. I got down on my knees and clamped my teeth down on the lining of her panties. I brought my head and the panties down, leaving her bare in the moonlight.

Her hand made its way to my boxers and brought them down around my ankles, where they were immediately kicked off. I looked down and to my surprise, saw that I had an erect ten inch penis.

"_Wow, being a son of Aphrodite really has its perks"_

She looked up at me and grinned mischievously. At first, I was confused until I felt her mouth clamp around my member. She began bobbing her head up and down slowly. I could feel vibration coursing through our bodies. When I felt the familiar churning sensation in my stomach I picked her up off of me and laid her across the table.

She was panting and I could see parts of her skin had flushed a deep shade of pink. I positioned my member at her entrance then penetrated her. A red glow surrounded her entrance and then vanished. I began to gradually pick up the speed of my thrusts. I went from slow and soft to fast and hard. Clarisse was letting out loud whimpers and moans as she clutched on to my back, digging her nails into my skin. It only turned me on more. After about 15 more minutes of thrusting and sweating I finally came inside of her. Her body began slowly vibrating and a pink glow surrounded her. I saw an orb of pink energy rise out of her body and shoot up into the sky.

"What happened?"I heard her say as she stirred.

On impulse, I shot my hand out and immediately we were both cleaned up and clothed. Her eyes went glossy and then returned to normal.

"What are you doing her punk? Why the hell am I at the mess hall?"

"It doesn't matter" I could feel power flowing through me and suddenly She just said

"Yeah. Doesn't matter" She slowly walked away in a trance like state. I took the list out of my pocket.

"Off to the Hephaestus cabin I go"


End file.
